Subject matter disclosed or claimed herein may be related to subject matter disclosed in:                L. Goldberg, H. F. Taylor, J. F. Weller, and D. M. Bloom, “Microwave signal generation with injection locked laser diodes,” Electron. Lett. 19, 491-493 (1983);        Pillet, G., Morvan, L., Brunel, M., Bretenaker, F., Dolfi, D., Vallet, M., Huignard, J.-P., and Le Floch, A., “Dual frequency laser at 1.5 μm for optical distribution and generation of high-purity microwave signals,” J. Lightwave Technol. 26, 2764-2773 (2008);        Schneider, G. J., Murakowski, J. A., Schuetz, C. A., Shi, S., and Prather, D. W., “Radio frequency signal-generation system with over seven octaves of continuous tuning,” Nat. Photon. 7, 118-122 (2013);        Li, J., Lee, H., and Vahala., K. J., “Microwave synthesizer using an on-chip Brillouin oscillator,” Nat. Commun. 4, 2097 (2013);        Fortier, T., et al., “Generation of ultrastable microwaves via optical frequency division,” Nat. Photon. 5, 425-429 (2011);        H. Murata, A. Morimoto, T. Kobayashi, and S. Yamamoto, “Optical Pulse Generation by Electrooptic-Modulation Method and Its Application to Integrated Ultrashort Pulse Generators,” IEEE J. Sel. Top. Quantum Electron. 6, 1325 (2000);        M. Fujiwara, J. Kani, H. Suzuki, K. Araya, M. Teshima, “Flattened optical multicarrier generation of 12.5 GHz spaced 256 channels based on sinusoidal amplitude and phase hybrid modulation,” IEEE Electron. Lett. 37, 967-968 (2001);        A. J. Metcalf, V. Torres-Company, D. E. Leaird, and A. M. Weiner, “High-power broadly tunable electro-optic frequency comb generator,” IEEE J. Sel. Top. Quantum Electron. 19, p 231-236, 3500306 (2013);        A. Rolland, G. Loas, M. Brunel, L. Frein, M. Vallet, and M. Alouini, “Non-linear optoelectronic phase-locked loop for stabilization of opto-millimeter waves: towards a narrow linewidth tunable THz source,” Opt. Express 19, 17944-17950 (2011);        William C. Swann, Esther Baumann, Fabrizio R. Giorgetta, and Nathan R. Newbury, “Microwave generation with low residual phase noise from a femtosecond fiber laser with an intracavity electro-optic modulator,” Opt. Express 19, 24387-24395 (2011);        Papp, S. B., Beha, K., DelHaye, P., Quinlan, F., Lee, H., Vahala, K. J., Diddams, S. A., “A microresonator frequency comb optical clock,” arXiv:1309.3525 (2013), Optica Vol. 1, Issue 1, pp. 10-14 (2014);        C. B. Huang, S. G. Park, D. E. Leaird, and A. M. Weiner, “Nonlinearly broadened phase-modulated continuous-wave laser frequency combs characterized using DPSK decoding,” Opt. Express 16, 2520-2527 (2008);        I. Morohashi, T. Sakamoto, H. Sotobayashi, T. Kawanishi, and I. Hosako, “Broadband wavelength-tunable ultrashort pulse source using a Mach-Zehnder modulator and dispersion-flattened dispersion-decreasing fiber,” Opt. Lett. 34, 2297-2299 (2009);        A. Ishizawa, T. Nishikawa, A. Mizutori, H. Takara, A. Takada, T. Sogawa, and M. Koga, “Phase-noise characteristics of a 25-GHz-spaced optical frequency comb based on a phase- and intensity-modulated laser,” Opt. Express 21, 29186-29194 (2013);        S. Suzuki, K. Kashiwagi, Y. Tanaka, Y. Okuyama, T. Kotani, J. Nishikawa, H. Suto, M. Tamura, and T. Kurokawa, “12.5 GHz Near-IR Frequency Comb Generation Using Optical Pulse Synthesizer for Extra-Solar Planet Finder,” in Nonlinear Optics, OSA Technical Digest: Nonlinear Optics Conference (Optical Society of America, 2013), paper NM3A.3;        Young, B., Cruz, F., Itano, W., and Bergquist, J., “Visible Lasers with Subhertz Linewidths,” Phys. Rev. Lett. 82, 3799-3802 (1999);        T. Kessler, C. Hagemann, C. Grebing, T. Legero, U. Sterr, F. Riehle, M. J. Martin, L. Chen, and J. Ye., “A sub-40-mHz-linewidth laser based on a silicon single-crystal optical cavity,” Nat. Photon. 6, 687-692 (2012);        Lee, H., Chen, T., Li, J., Yang, K. Y., Jeon, S., Painter, O., and Vahala, K. J., “Chemically etched ultrahigh-Q wedge resonator on a silicon chip,” Nat. Photon. 6, 369-373 (2012);        Li, J., Lee, H., Chen, T., and Vahala, K. J., “Characterization of a high coherence, brillouin microcavity laser on silicon,” Opt. Express 20, 20170-20180 (2012);        J. Li, H. Lee, K. Y. Yang, and K. J. Vahala, “Sideband spectroscopy and dispersion measurement in microcavities,” Opt. Exp. 20, 26337-26344 (2012);        Drever, R., Hall, J. L., Kowalski, F., Hough, J., Ford, G., Munley, A., and Ward, H., “Laser phase and frequency stabilization using an optical resonator,” Appl. Phys. B 31, 97-105 (1983);        Gross, M. C., Callahan, P. T., Clark, T. R., Novak, D., Waterhouse, R. B., and Dennis, M. L., “Tunable millimeter-wave frequency synthesis up to 100 GHz by dual-wavelength Brillouin fiber laser,” Opt. Express 18, 13321-13330 (2010);        Callahan, P. T., Gross, M. C., and Dennis, M. L., “Frequency-independent phase noise in a dual-wavelength Brillouin fiber laser,” IEEE J. Quantum Electron. 47, 1142-1150 (2011);        T. Sakamoto, T. Kawanishi, and M. Izutsu, “Asymptotic formalism for ultraflat optical frequency comb generation using a Mach-Zehnder modulator,” Opt. Lett. 32, 1515-1517 (2007);        Dudley, J. M., Genty, G., Coen, Stephane, “Supercontinuum generation in photonic crystal fiber,” Rev. Mod. Phys. 78, 1135-1184 (2006);        Li, J., Yi, X., Lee, H., Diddams, S., and Vahala, K., “Electro-optical frequency division and stable microwave synthesis,” Science 345, 309-313;        Geng, J., Staines, S., and Jiang, S., “Dual-frequency Brillouin fiber laser for optical generation of tunable low-noise radio frequency/microwave frequency,” Opt. Lett. 33, 16-18 (2008);        Pan, S., and Yao, J., “A wavelength-switchable single-longitudinal-mode dual-wavelength erbium-doped fiber laser for switchable microwave generation,” Opt. Express 17, 5414-5419 (2009);        Taylor, J., Datta, S., Hati, A., Nelson, C., Quinlan, F., Joshi, A., and Diddams, S., “Characterization of Power-to-Phase Conversion in High-Speed P-I-N Photodiodes,” IEEE Photonics Journal 3, 140 (2011);        A. J. Seeds, K. J. Williams, J., Lightwave Technol. 24, 4628-4641 (2006).        J. Yao, J. Lightwave Technol. 27, 314-335 (2009);        G. Carpintero et al., Opt. Lett. 37, 3657-3659 (2012);        U. L. Rohde, Microwave and Wireless Synthesizers: Theory and Design (Wiley, New York, 1997);        E. N. Ivanov, S. A. Diddams, L. Hollberg, IEEE Trans. Ultrason. Ferroelectr. Freq. Control 52, 1068-1074 (2005);        J. Li, H. Lee, K. J. Vahala, Opt. Lett. 39, 287-290 (2014);        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0236784 entitled “Stabilized microwave-frequency source” published Aug. 20, 2015 in the names of Vahala, Diddams, Li, Yi, and Lee;        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0236789 entitled “Dual-frequency optical source” published Aug. 20, 2015 in the names of Vahala and Li; and        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0311662 entitled “Stable microwave-frequency source based on cascaded brillouin lasers” published Oct. 29, 2015 in the names of Vahala and Li.        
Each of the references listed above is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.